The Night Falls
by Moontail
Summary: Two clans collide in battle, and blood sheds the forest once again. StarClan tell of a prophecy to one young warrior, the kin of a kittypet and a clan leader. Will her clan believe what she says of the prophecy? Or will the clans disappear forever?
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**RAINCLAN  
**

_Leader- _Whitestar

A SNOW-WHITE TOM WITH GREEN EYES

_Deputy- _Smallfoot  
JET BLACK ELDERLY SHE-CAT

_Medicine Cat- _Swiftmoon  
LIGHT BROWN SPOTTED TABBY WITH GOLDEN EYES

**Apprentice - Lightpaw**

_Warriors-_

Darktail

HEAVY BLACK TOM WITH WHITE PAWS  
**Apprentice - Moonpaw**

Longfur  
LONG HAIRED GRAY-SHADED SHE-CAT

**Apprentice - Forestpaw**

Ferntail

DARK BROWN TABBY WITH A SCAR ON HER FACE AND NO TAIL

**Apprentice - Goldenpaw**

Aquaheart

SILVER SHE CAT WITH DARKER STRIPES ON HER BACK

Stripeheart

ICEY BLUE EYES AND A FLAME RED PELT

_Apprentices-_

Lightpaw

CREAM WHITE SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

Moonpaw

TABBY SHE-CAT WITH A GOLDEN PELT AND WHITE UNDERBELLY AND PAWS

Forestpaw

TABBY TOM WITH A GOLDEN PELT

Goldenpaw

SNOW-WHITE SHE-CAT WITH CREAM STRIPES

_Elders-_

Maywing

SILVER SPOTTED SHE-CAT, ELDEST IN THE CLAN

Thunderclaw

GOLDEN TABBY SHE-CAT WITH DARK GREEN EYES

Driftclaw

DARK BROWN TOM WITH GOLDEN EYES

**LIGHTCLAN**

_Leader- _Fallstar  
GOLDEN-BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT WITH AMBER EYES 

_Deputy- _Amberfire  
TOM WITH A FLAME COLORED PELT, WHITE PAWS, AND A SCAR

_Medicine Cat- _Snowtail

LIGHT GRAY SHE-CAT WITH ICY BLUE EYES AND WHITE MARKINGS

_Warriors-_

Morningpelt

GRAY TOM WITH GOLDEN EYES

**Apprentice - Rainpaw**

Nighttail

JET BLACK TOM WITH GREEN EYES

**Apprentice - Icepaw**

Dreamclaw

BLACK AND WHITE SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

**Apprentice - Shortpaw**

_Apprentices-_

Rainpaw

TORTOISESHELL SHE-CAT WITH GOLDEN-AMBER EYES

Icepaw

SMOKEY BLACK SHE-CAT WITH DARK BLUE EYES

Shortpaw

GINGER TOM WITH A LONG TAIL (YOUNGEST APPRENTICE)

_Queens-_

Kindflower

KIND BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT

_Elders-_

Softpelt

ELDERLY TORTOISESHELL SHE-CAT


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

A breeze ruffled the fur of a young she-cat. The figure looked out over the cliff. Waves crashed loudly against the rocky surface with force. The she-cat sighed. _He promised me he would be here..._ she thought gloomily. _It's been almost an hour!_

A jagged outline of a tom suddenly appeared behind her soundlessly. The jet black tom nuzzled her comfortingly from behind. "I'm here." The she-cat's heart started to pound faster and faster, almost bursting out of her chest.

"Look what I wanted to tell you was that I..." she broke off, nervous to say anymore.

"What is it?" The tom licked her ear, prompting her to go on.

"I...I...I lo-" The roaring of a monster behind them on the Thunderpath interrupted her. The monster seemed to stop moving. Was it dead? No...A Twoleg came out of the monster, holding something very big. Within a few moments, the she-cat realized what the Twoleg was holding: a gun.

"Run," The tom shouted urgently at the other figure as the Twoleg approached them, getting closer and closer with each passing second. "I said, RUN!" He pushed her past the Twoleg with great speed and blocked the space between her and the threatening weapon. The Twoleg loaded his gun and aimed at the tom's heart.

"No, please! Don't do this!" Fear overtook her and she froze in one spot. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. The bullet was fired, and it plunged into the tom's heart with a small sound. Then the Twoleg got back into the monster and the monster drove back on the Thunderpath. The young she-cat rushed over to the tom.

"Nighttail..." She managed to say his name. It was hard, when the one you loved was dead. Sorrow ate her as quick as a bullet. She leaned in close and shared toungues with him, one last time. "I love you, Nighttail..." She knew the jet black tom would not hear her now. She let out a cry of despair that echoed.

"No..." She stood up slowly and shouted again. "No! NO!!!"

"Dreamclaw, wake up!" hissed a familiar voice. The young she-cat opened her eyes to see the medicine cat, Snowtail, looking down at her. Dreamclaw gasped for breath and started grooming herself rapidly.

"Are you okay, Dreamclaw?" Snowtail purred and nudged her flank lightly to comfort her.

"Oh...yeah..." Dreamclaw stammered. "Just another bad dream...that's all." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the jet black tom approaching her.

"Hey, Dreamclaw," he meowed cheerfully. "Fallstar told me to find you. She wants us to go on a hunting patrol with Morningpelt. Are you up for it?" Dreamclaw nodded, and Nighttail started to lead the way out of camp. Morningpelt was waiting by the camp entrance for the two cats.

"Took you long enough..." Morningpelt growled.

The peace and quiet of the forest took over. Dreamclaw opened her jaws to taste the scents of the forest. All of her senses were on, now. And she was ready to hunt.

**Well, this was my first fanfiction about Warriors! The first chapter is over, now I just need a whole bunch more. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chappie! PLEASE R&R!!**

**-Moontail**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Great StarClan," Dreamclaw murmured softly, with a full mouth of juicy vole. "This is the best prey I've tasted since newleaf." The three cats were back from their hunting patrol, and it was well past sunset. Dreamclaw, Nighttail, and Morningpelt set down in the warriors area to eat after a long day of hunting in leafbare. Soon after they were done, they all went inside the warriors den to get some rest.

Dreamclaw found her grassy nest and circled around it until she found the comfortable place to sleep. She tucked her paws in and curled her tail around her, waiting to drift off into sleep. It was no more than a few minutes that she awoke to a stench, ShadowClan cats. Quickly, she got up and saw that the other warriors were gone.

Snowtail rushed in, nearly knocking her over. Dreamclaw sensed that there was a great amount of fear coming from Snowtail.

"ShadowClan!" She panted urgently, pushing Dreamclaw through the den entrance. "Go!" The ShadowClan scent was stronger as she sprinted into the heart of the camp. Terror overtook her as she saw the horrible sight. Blood was spilled on the campgrounds, and cats were fighting strongly. She saw Nighttail with a gash in his nose. Dreamclaw gasped as a dark tabby warrior attacked her from behind. She unsheathed her claws and began clawing at the cat's underbelly. The cat flipped her over and she was on her back now. She tried to flip back, but the cat had a strong grip on her. She rolled around carelessly, and soon the cat was thrown off, landing a few taillengths away from her. She pounced on him and clawed him with all her might. The cat whimpered and Dreamclaw realized she had found his softspot. She clawed with even more strength and the cat suddenly scampered off, blood dripping from his ear.

The battle continued. Every warrior was fighting to protect their clan. All of a sudden, she heard a deep voice growling over the terror of the battle, "ShadowClan! Retreat!" Her heartbeat slowed down when all the ShadowClan cats ended their battles and sprinted away into the distance, leaving RainClan territory. When the last of the cats had gone, Dreamclaw frantically began looking for Nighttail. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Nighttail!" She shouted, panic in her meow. The longer she couldn't find him, the more panic she gained. As she was running, Fallstar appeared in her way to stop her.

"I know where he is," she meowed softly. "This way." Dreamclaw followed the leader as she walked over the campground, searching for the slightest sign that Nighttail was there.

"Are you okay, Fallstar?" Dreamclaw meowed kindly. She could sense that Fallstar was apprehensive.

"Well..." Fallstar paused and looked down at the ground. "It's Nighttail."

**Second chappie up! Sorry to end with a cliffie. I know I haven't gotten reviews, but i'm still going to continue the story. PLEASE R&R!!! I might not go on without reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy!!!**

**-Moontail**


End file.
